Levy's Magic Trick
by Lordlexx
Summary: The guild brawls are always a constant in Fairy Tail with one key person that is usually the instigator. Lucy wonders if there's anything that can pull him away, so Levy decides to show her a trick. AU. M rating for suggestive topics.


**A/N: This story is AU as hell. Meaning relationships, magic, and events did not either happen or happened differently to accommodate for my story. It's something like if nothing happened after the GMG and the year and some change went by.**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. Throughout the town the hustle and bustle of the markets were reaching their peak, children were running around playing in the many parks and the resident guild was having one of its usual brawls. Even that was kept at a tame level this day, though that could have something to do with the fact that the unofficial disciplinarian of the guild being present. It seemed as though if you left her alone during her 'strawberry cake time' you could get away with most anything... just don't interrupt it.

Coming up the main path to the guild from the train station was one Levy McGarden. Recently back from a translation job in Crocus, she was holding onto a book that she happened across in the large bookstore. _'He's definitely going to love this one, it's been a while since we had a new one. I hope he hasn't left on a job today,'_ she thought to herself while smiling down at the book. She was thankful that she managed to convince Jet and Droy to stay behind on this job by saying she wanted to go clothes shopping since she would be in the capital. Needless to say, that one word deterred even their one sided love-struck hearts. They always got so moody whenever they noticed that she was in a certain section of a library or bookstore because that was the only time she went there, to look for a book for _him_.

As she got closer to the guild she could hear the usual fights going on and a small smile broke out across her face when she heard _his_ laugh after a crash had rang out. She walked up to the doors and moved to the side a little before she opened the door. She knew all too well that that being on either side of the door could be considered a 'danger zone' because of the high probability of a body flying through them at any point. It seemed she had an even bigger stroke of luck today because there was no mass being hurled in her direction as she entered the guild, but there were a few sets of eyes that had noticed her entrance.

She looked over at the bar and saw the usual gaggle of women that preferred to stay out of the whirlwind of punches and kicks. She spared a quick glance over to said whirlwind and noted its key players going at it with the biggest smiles on their faces and a smile graced her own when she saw the person that she was hoping to see in the guild today. However 2 sets of those eyes were heart-struck and started to separate from the group and head to her location. A mild look of annoyance appeared on her face.

"LEVY! YOU'RE BACK!" Jet and Droy chanted together as they made their attempted escape. Unfortunately for the escapees, it seemed that the warden didn't like the idea of someone running away from his fist.

"Elfman, don't let those losers run! Remind them that Fairy Tail mages never quit!" The warden in this case was probably the one that started the brawl, Natsu Dragneel.

"RARGGH! REAL MEN DON'T RUN FROM FIGHTS!"

The behemoth of a man grabbed the two runaways by their heads and threw them back towards the middle of the fighting only for them to be met by a twin lariat from the two participating dragon slayers. Elfman ran back into the thick of it to find someone to fight and the iron dragon slayer had just received an ice hammer to the back of the head accompanied by a "Stay frosty, Rusty!" from the offender. Needless to say the favor was returned with an iron pole to the ice mages, gut. While this was going on, Natsu looked over at the bluenette he had seemingly inadvertently saved from the annoying fanboys and gave her a small smile that seemed to say 'welcome back', receiving a similar greeting in return, he bounded off after his next victim. After their nearly unnoticeable interaction, Levy continued her journey to the bar to join the rest of the women and keep away from the mayhem and get her something to drink.

"Welcome back Levy, I assume everything went well with your job?" A chirpy Mirajane said as Levy found an empty barstool and sat down.

"For the most part, it was another one of those jerks that don't think I can do the translations. They didn't want to believe that I had done it as fast as I did. They even had the balls to try and call in another translator to prove me wrong. Of course they started to apologize and even offered me a bonus to try and make it up to me."

"Wow, what losers. I can't believe that people would question your abilities after all this time." Lucy responded after hearing the bookworm's tribulations.

"At this point, I think it's out of pettiness that people do it. They ask for me or my team to do these jobs and then want to act high and mighty about how the texts or whatever haven't ever been translated. It gets me fired up for no reason when they give me the work and either I've seen it before or any second rate translator could do it. If it wasn't for their attitude then I wouldn't feel bad for taking the bonuses."

"Ara, so you did a bit of shopping in the capital? Find anything nice?" The barmaid, ever the one for gossip, inquired with a cheerful grin.

At this question Levy perked up, "I found a couple cute dresses but even better than that, I found a new book." She set the tome on the bar to show it off. The title read _Inheritance_ and had a few designs around the border in a golden color. "Speaking of the book, can I get an herbal tea Mira?"

"Oh my, so it's a book for _that_. Dear Mavis, it's been a while since the last time, hasn't it?" Mirajane smiled as she turned to go make the requested tea.

Lucy was about to inquire the meaning of the barmaids words when a huge crash sounded behind the group with a cackling laughter following it, causing all present to turn and look. "Oh my god, does he ever run out of stamina?" A slight irritation in her voice

The group almost missed the slightly sultry "No" come from behind them but one present definitely heard it and understood its meaning. "Mirajane, pick your face up. We are in the guild, this isn't the place for that," Erza declared. This statement caused them to turn back and see the slovenly face of Mirajane with half-lidded eyes before she corrected herself.

"So you say. I can guarantee you that anyone in this guild who has done it, has done it at least once in the guild." Mirajane's quick and curt reply came with a piercing stare directed at the red-head.

Everyone was startled when they heard the next speaker. "See, I told you it was normal Red. I don't know why you didn't believe me." Laxus had decided to come and join the ladies, and threw his arm around Erza's shoulder. "I bet you 10,000 jewels that even lil' Asuka was conceived within Fairy Tail walls. I know for a fact that me, my old man, and Gramps were. The dirty old perverts wouldn't shut up about it when I was younger. Well, except Macao and Wakaba. I don't think they have the balls to ask their wives."

"B-but it's just so... so... indecent. Those acts should be kept in the privacy of one's own home. Not out in the public for others to see, much less at the place where your family and friends frequent!" Erza's indigent tone caused most of the group to giggle at her.

"Erza, with the books you read I'm surprised you don't get why people do it in public places." This comeback unexpectedly came from Levy, this with the teasing grin on her face caused Erza's face to match her hair. Laxus in a bold move decided to wrap his arms around the blushing Knight's torso and rest his chin on her shoulder and whispered loud enough for the group to hear it. "Don't knock it till you try it Erza. I bet if we ask nicely Mira would lend us the key to the guild for the night and Gramps is out of town for a meeting. We could have the whole place to ourselves"

That comment along with their rather intimate embrace and his breath on her ear caused Erza's face to turn to a glowing red. "Uh-uh, I think I broke her. I'm out, Mira I might be back for that key later!" With is final words, Laxus disappeared in a bolt of lightning, narrowly avoiding the sword that swung at him. "LAXUS, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FACE PUNISHMENT!" The Knights mind had overloaded and defaulted back to its original settings of 'cut first, and cut more later' and she had charged off to go and locate her target.

The conversation of public intercourse had died down after that, however the guild brawl had increased with the addition of Erza and Laxus. This only fired up the fire dragon slayer even more since stronger opponents had appeared. As they raged on, two new guests to the group of women had arrived in the form of one Wendy Marvell and the white female Exceed, Carla. Both were greeted with a smile as they sat down at the bar.

"Natsu seems like he's in a good mood today, I guess he had a good night last night. Even Erza and Laxus has joined in, I wonder why." The youngest dragon slayer thought aloud.

"Laxus was teasing Erza again and he dragged her into it. As for Natsu… yes, yes he did." Mirajane responded to her idle thoughts with the last part slightly lower tone with a small smile on her face, but the group still heard.

"Mira! Don't talk about those uncouth things in front of Wendy! She's already getting corrupted by hanging around that ruffian and the tomcat as it is. She needs more positive female influences." Carla snapped out.

"Carla do know that Wendy is aware of sex right? Hell she could even point out the people that's done it and with who whether she wanted too or not." Levy shot back. "And how is Natsu corrupting her? As far as I know he's helping her with her magic and teaching her all about their culture that her dragon never got to."

"It's the crude things that he's teaching her that I find wrong, she's too young to be learning about mates and the such. And then there is his unnatural relationships."

"Carla, I know you don't want to think about it, but my mating season starts in a few months. I'm really thankful for Natsu to be there to teach me about it so I can try and prepare. He said he was really scared when he went through it because Igneel told him he didn't really know what to expect to happen. Natsu was the first dragon slayer given his magic by a dragon king. Besides, it's not like he's flaunting around that he has multiple mates, you can look at their faces and tell they are happy. Besides, he told me that he hates himself for not being able to give them a proper relationship."

"It's true, a couple days after he marked me he noticed that he needed to mark someone else. It took me 3 days to get it out of him who it was and another week to convince him that she and I were ok with it. After that it calmed down, but I don't think he's over it. Mostly because he said he's sure that there might be one or 2 more." Mirajane supplemented with Levy nodding in agreement. The white Exceed didn't like that she was defeated so she just crossed her arms and turned away in a huff.

"I kinda feel bad for him, I've talked about it with a couple times out of curiosity and he said that he basically doesn't get to even choose the mate. The closest he gets to choosing is it's someone he knows and has a good relationship with already. His magic more or less does pick it though. Though he said Gajeel's was a little different in the sense that he got suggestions from his magic for his mate based on the same criteria, whereas he had a compulsion to his first mate." Lucy chimed in on the conversation after listening in for so long. Glad she could have some input.

"To make matters worse, I'm the only female dragon slayer too. So he doesn't really know how my season or selecting would be different. He said that female dragons typically would find strong males to mate with and kinda show off to them to make them pick them out of a possible group of other possible mates. So if you girls could do me a favor and keep an eye on me in case I start showing off to someone that would be great." Wendy added that last part with a sheepish laugh and a small blush.

"Of course Wendy. Though I might feel bad for the guy. The poor man would have to get through the wall of Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu to even have a chance. Those boys are really overprotective of you. Especially Natsu." Levy teased and got an even bigger blush out of the Sky Maiden.

As if a divine intervention had come for her to stop any further teasing's, a shout came out from behind them.

"HAHAHA! Bring it! I'll take you all at the same time! I'll never fall!" A taunt like this could only come from one man, Natsu Dragneel. In response there were various taunts back.

"You sure that fire hasn't turned your brain to ash?!"

"IT'S MANLY TO TAKE ON OVERWHEMING ODDS!"

"Natsu, it seems as if you need to be reminded of our last bout."

"I told ya before Salamander, there's only room fer one dragon in these skies. Gihihi"

"Alright you fiery little runt, it seems that someone needs to put you in your place."

As if it was being conducted, the seemingly one-sided fight began. However against all odds, the rose headed pyro master was steadily holding his own against the group.

"Oh my god, can anything get him to stop fighting?" Lucy wondered aloud. There was no malice in her voice, she was more astonished and curious because he had been fighting since they arrived here hours before.

"OH! There is actually!" Levy exclaimed. "I almost completely forgot. Lulu, wanna see a magic trick?" This question go a very curious look from both the blonde and the other bluenette while Mirajane just said, "I'll make you another cup of tea. It will take him a minute anyway."

"Ok, now I'm really curious. If it can make Natsu stop fighting then it has to be something great."

"I'm curious too. I don't mind the fighting, but this seems like it must be fun."

"Alright, it will take a couple minutes to finish though, but here we go." Levy took a deep breath before shouting out over the rampage going on, "HEY NATSU, ITS STORY TIME!"

The shout was met with a deafening silence for a few moments before you could feel the build-up of magic and the heat that came with it.

" **FIRE DRAGONS WINGBEAT**!"

Within a second, all but 5 of the contenders were blown away to the opposite end of the guild. The remaining ones aside from the caster all had up their own defenses; Gray had made an ice shield that was half blown away, Erza had re-quipped to her Flame Empress armor with her swords crossed in front of her, Gajeel had activate his Iron Scales that now had a few burn marks on them, and Laxus used his Lightning Body to escape the strike zone.

"Levy, as impressive as that was, that's still considered fighting." Lucy deadpanned.

Levy giggled at her reaction, "Lu that was just the beginning. Watch."

As if on que Natsu started zooming around the room setting up tables and chairs and throwing all the broken stuff into a pile and calling out, "Happy, go get the cushion!"

"AYE SIR!"

As he was cleaning up the debris, the remaining 4 just went to a table and sat down calling over a waitress to take their orders, as if the fighting never happened. After Natsu had nearly finished cleaning up, a distressed Happy had returned.

"NATSU! The cushion is gone! It must have been lost when we were on Tenrou Island" The pained and distressed look in the dragon slayers eyes nearly broke Levy who was on the verge of tears after hearing that. That cushion had so many memories for them and while she knew it wouldn't last forever, especially after the 7 years in stasis and the guild changing locations, it still hurt. However before a single tear could fall Natsu's demeanor changed and he came running over to the girls.

"LUCE! Lemme borrow one of your keys really quick, I have an idea." At first Lucy was really apprehensive about letting her keys go anywhere, but of all people she knew she could trust Natsu. After all, he had somehow befriended all of them, even the temperamental Aquarius. She wasn't sure how.

"Sure, but I'm not sure how they could help. Or how you would even use them," As she said this Natsu was already rummaging through her key holder. He picked one up without answering her and held it while he closed his eyes. After a couple seconds he opened his eyes and pointed the key at the floor and the next moment a 'poof' sound accompanied by a large pink cloud of wool.

"Thanks Luce!" But before he could run off, Lucy had grabbed his arm with an incredulous look and asked, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT? You don't have a contract with my spirits."

His simple reply made half the guild face palm and the other half giggle. "I asked Aries nicely."

"And she answered?" She asked. Natsu just pointed at the pile of pink wool, "Obviously." Levy, Wendy, and Mirajane were trying their hardest to not laugh at the face of the Celestial mage had made to his blunt remark. "I see that, but how did it work?" She pressed further.

He just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Mira always tells me that if I ask girls nicely and they will usually answer positively. If you're asking how I got the idea, Virgo is always leaving you clothes after you get them stripped off of you during our jobs so I figured that Aries didn't need to be summoned for something like this. It's not my fault you don't try and figure out different ways to use your magic." After Natsu stated his piece, he handed back her key and picked up the new 'cushion' and turned back to Levy.

"Come on Lev, Aries's wool is super soft. I know it's not our old cushion, but she was nice enough to make it for us. Maybe we can make a new one out of it." His megawatt smile was infectious because she returned it with a "Sure!" as she turned around to grab her new book and proceeded to follow the dragon slayer with a smile and blush on her face.

The trio made their way over to a corner and Natsu plopped the cushion down and fluffed it up before turning and jumping backwards into the cloud. He started to shimmy and shake around to try and dig himself a comfortable spot before spreading his legs and looking up at Levy. In response to him she just turned around and did much the same as him but right in his lap. Happy rested conformably on Natsu's head.

"Oh my, this really is soft. Remind me to thank Aries later. Maybe we can get her help making a new one." She then proceeded to tell Natsu about the new book she acquired

Across the guild hall, Bisca leaned down to her daughters' ear and whispered something to her that made her adorable little face light up with a smile. With only a small amount of encouragement the little cowgirl darted off, straight towards the two that were settling themselves in.

"UNCLE NATSU! Can I join you for story time?" The puppy dog pout on her face could have melted Iced Shell.

"Of course Asuka, story time is for anyone that wants to listen." His answer was met with an excited squeak as she darted over and found herself tucked underneath Natsu's arm, clung to his side with a content smile on her face. Levy just giggle at the little girl's antics, reminding her of a younger Natsu.

"Wendy." Startled, she turned to the barmaid that called her only to see her trying to hide a teasing smirk behind her hand. "You heard him, story time is for anyone that wants to listen." Then the smirk got bigger, "You wouldn't want to be outdone by a 7 year old would you?"

The blush on Wendy's face nearly rivaled Erza's previous blush before she ran off to deliver punishment. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Wendy delivered stoically, the blush never leaving her face. She turned back around and started to walk towards the pink cloud. Carla hopped up and flew after her. When she arrived, she opened her mouth to try and ask but nothing came out. Natsu just looked up at her, smiled, and then lifted his other arm that wasn't occupied. She timidly shuffled over and situated herself in a similar manner as Asuka. She was greeted with a teasing smirk from Levy just like the one that Mirajane had just given her.

When Happy saw Carla coming he hopped up off Natsu's head and went to a part of the cloud that was slightly above Wendy and spread it out and reshaped it to have enough space for the two of them. "Carla, I made a spot for us. Story time is the greatest, Levy is the bestest reader out there! She makes it so much fun!" The eager Exceed was patting the spot next to him, smiling at the female. Carla visibly hesitated, but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her emotions as she went over and joined him.

When all present on the pink cloud had settled down, Levy open her book and started reading aloud. After a few moments several of the older guild members came over and sat down in front of her to listen to her read. The newer member hadn't see anything like this in the guild so they just watched on while enjoying their food and drink, and the newfound quite.

Back at the bar, Lucy looked on incredulously at the sight. "I think that's the quietest stillest I've ever seen him, even on the train he's groaning and rolling around. I've never seen this story time before, when did this start? It looks like an old tradition based on how the older members are reacting."

"It is, it started even before Natsu had joined the guild. Though it was usually just Levy, Lisanna, Cana, and Elfman. Even then it was just an every once in a while thing but after Natsu joined somehow it became a weekly thing for most of us kids. I still to this day have no idea how he managed to get everyone involved. He even had Laxus down in the circle for it." Mirajane had started to explain.

Lisanna had chosen to come over and join in on the topic, "At first I was just a quite reading time for everyone but then one day Levy had a picture book and Natsu being Natsu, complained that he couldn't see the pictures. So Levy told him to sit closer, so he did. He picked her right up and put her in his lap. Said 'this is better' completely oblivious to the embarrassment he was causing poor Levy but like a trooper she just kept reading. It actually made me really jealous too, I was supposed to be his wife and there he was with another girl in his lap." The last part was said with a cute pout and puffed cheeks. Then she shot a fake angry look at her older sister, "Man thieves."

After giggling at her little sisters' behavior, Mirajane turned back to Lucy. "After that time, that became their seats. Levy was hesitant of course but she said she knew that he didn't mean anything weird by it, he just wanted to see the pictures if there were any. Her only complaint was that it was so warm and comfortable she had trouble staying awake to read."

"Yea, I think it was almost a month later that one day Natsu came in for story time with this big cushion and plopped it down and did the same thing he did earlier. Levy was of course confused but he quickly explained that his butt was starting to hurt after sitting like that. And he figured that it might help with the story telling. He remembered that he was always looking up at Igneel when he would tell his stories and it seemed to pull him in more. Everyone laughed at him but it wasn't a mean laugh, just them seeing how serious he can get over the smallest things. But yea, that's pretty much it. Unfortunately as we got older story time became less and less because of jobs and such." Lisanna supplemented her sister's explanation.

"Wow, I didn't know about that, I wonder why Levy never said anything. That's a really sweet story. They should do it more often, the guild is really quite. It sure beats them fighting all the time."

"Well it really became their own bonding time. That's what led her up to being his second mate. Poor Jet and Droy didn't take to kindly to that, and Natsu didn't take to kindly to them. It almost didn't end well for them either; me, Levy and the master had to hold him back. Natsu only really reacted so over the top because he was still in his mating season when they accused him of 'stealing their Levy away', dragons tend to be very possessive during that time. He apologized of course, but I think those 2 have mental scars from it. They never bother Levy when she's with him anymore."

"Well, I guess you do learn something new every day. Well I'm going to go join them, I'm curious what type of books interest Natsu. Would you like to join me Lisanna?"

"Sure, but only if you can ask Aries for more of her wool. Natsu is right, it makes your butt hurt after a while," Lisanna giggled.

The two walked over to the group and Lucy held up Aries's key and swished it down in front of her. With a small series of 'poof's, pink balls of wool appeared in front of everyone on the floor. Mirajane looked on from the bar, reminiscing about their childhood with a smile on her face. Nobody noticed it, but she also had her and on her stomach and was rubbing it.

 **A/N: I realize this story took a couple odd turns with their conversations, my writing just flowed and I even went back and took some stuff out to stop myself. I apologize for nothing. I'm working on my writing flow to try my hand at a bigger project so hopefully I can get better at it and so far this and my other story are the results. Thanks for reading!**

 **7/12/18: Just an update to fix grammar and spelling issues. Sorry if you wanted more story.**


End file.
